


Why him?

by a_dam_crazy_fangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I should be sleeping, LadyNoir - Freeform, Poor Adrien, Sorry Not Sorry, at least so I tried, but I did this instead, he doesn´t deserve this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dam_crazy_fangirl/pseuds/a_dam_crazy_fangirl
Summary: Summary: A lonely tear made its way down his cheek. The city was beautiful. From the rooftop they could perfectly see the Eiffel Tower, lit up, all its greatness giving life to Paris. All he wanted was to hold her into his arms on top of that tower, kissing those pink lips under the moonlight. But not that way, not if she loved the wrong side of him."What makes you think I don´t know him?! You don´t me either! He´s sweet and caring and…"Chat placed a gloved finger on her lips to make her stop talking."And fake. Totally and utterly fake my lady. He´s just an illusion"-.-.-.-.or where Chat Noir confesses his feelings to Ladybug but her heart is already taken by a certain someone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so this is my first fic and I hope I don´t mess up. I started writing this a few days ago and I was reaally mad so hmm that might have influenced Chat... idk... anyway, Enjoy.
> 
> Pd: I actuallly intended call this You don´t know me but that title is already taken by Ferisae´s awesomly heartbreaking fic. So excuse the crappy title of this, I am really bad at finding good ones.

He said it. It took him so long, but finally, the words escaped his lips. Just three words, that took so much courage. I love you. Je t’ aime. It felt good for a moment to get rid of that extra weight of his chest. It was drowning him, seeing her everyday and not being able to be honest. He flirted all the time, of course, but she never took it seriously. Chat tore his heart open at her. But Ladybug did not return those feelings. 

"Why?" He cried "Why him out of all guys? Why him and not me?"

Chat´s typical grin was nowhere to be seen. His big green eyes were filled with something very different as happiness. They were fallen to the side, that bright spark on them was lost. Chat clasped his hands around the metal of his baton, ready to leave.

"I… Do you think I wanted to fall for him? To fall for someone so out of my league?! Someone I can barely talk to? Someone who just barely likes me but has to put up with me? Let me tell you something, I can´t control my feelings Chat!"

A bitter laugh was heard on the rooftop. Something different started to show up on his eyes. Anger. Everything was a big cruel joke. She was the one out of his league. Chat´s fingers reached for hers, and when he held her hand, he left all that anger out.

"What makes him so special? Is it because he´s a model? You don´t even know him!"

A lonely tear made its way down his cheek. The city was beautiful. From the rooftop they could perfectly see the Eiffel Tower, lit up, all its greatness giving life to Paris. All he wanted was to hold her into his arms on top of that tower, kissing those pink lips under the moonlight. But not that way, not if she loved the wrong side of him.

"What makes you think I don´t know him?! You don´t him! He´s sweet and caring and…"

Chat placed a gloved finger on her lips to make her stop talking.

"…And fake. Totally and utterly fake my lady. He´s just an illusion"

He took the liberty of finalizing the thought. Chat Noir was the real him. Chat Noir meant freedom. Chat Noir was him. Adrien Agreste was just the good boy façade. He was the boy who did exactly what he was told without complaining. Adrien Agreste didn´t deserve Ladybug. Not if she didn´t love Chat Noir first.

Ladybug´s face turned as red as her costume, but surprisingly, it wasn´t anger… it was… embarrassment. He had been her partner for long enough to be able to recognize the emotions on her features. When Ladybug got angry, her eyes lit up fiercely and her lips twitched. When she got happy, her bluebell eyes got bigger and her cheeks turned into a lovely shade of pink, while a big goofy smile dominated her face… When she was disappointed, it only took a look to know he had screwed up. And when she was embarrassed, well, her face got all red, her freckles were suddenly more visible and her eyes wandered around the place avoiding his gaze. That was what she was doing.

"I… I know he´s not like that…"

"Do you really know him better than you know me, Ladybug?"

Ladybug felt like a horrible person. Scratch that, she felt like the worst of all. Chat had a point. Did she really know Adrien? Of course, he sat in front of her in class; he was nice, handsome and ready to help. But she hadn´t really… interacted with him before, or at least, not for long. But what did Chat know about him? Probably, the only thing he had seen from Adrien was his face on a magazine cover, which was only the tip of the iceberg, right?  
On the other hand, Ladybug knew Chat Noir even better than herself. She didn´t even need to talk to him to let the cat know what she wanted. When they fought side by side, they were like one. Ladybug had every single Chat battle move memorized. She recognized his shit- eating grin every time he was about t crack a pun. Marinette could chat (hehe ok no sorry) with him for hours on top of the tower about everything and nothing. She knew he was always punctual, no matter what for their patrols. She was sure he was allergic to feathers, dust and to peanut. He was smart and loved to improvise. So… why did she love Adrien and not him? Under theory, Chat was right. 

"I…don´t. And…I think that, if he wasn´t on the picture, we… could… I mean… Sorry… I…" she trailed off and started to rant, on an attempt to… justify her feelings? It was stupid, but after her analysis, liking Adrien almost felt… wrong.

"He´s not real m´lady" 

With those words, Chat Noir grabbed his baton and flew away to the next rooftop. His cheeks were wet and his vision blurry, but not even that stopped him from running away. 

"Chat! Wait! I…" he couldn´t hear her, and she had to be fast, before darkness engulfed him. With her yoyo in hand, Ladybug started swinging in the way he left. It was hard tracking him down. His suit was black, which made him blend in with the night. 

Luckily, her yoyo was fast, and she felt somewhat lighter for some unknown reason. She was going as fast as her body allowed her, and finally, after what felt like an eternity, she caught him above a rooftop just at the side of… Adrien´s house. Really? How ironic was that?

"Chat…"

She approached him slowly. He was looking into the distance, but Ladybug could clearly see the way his shoulder moved slightly… was he crying?

"Why him?"

There was the question again. Chat tried to sound strong, but his voice still cracked. Suddenly he felt Ladybug’s gentle fingers strike his shoulder. He looked down at her slowly, her blue eyes taking the picture. She was thinking an answer to the question. But did he really want to hear it?

"I don´t know mon chaton"

Chat felt like it was the moment. She was going to be mad, but Ladybug deserved to know. He took one last look at those stunning blue eyes before muttering under his breath.

Realization hit Ladybug like a truck. She held her breath and closed her eyes tightly, refusing to look at her partner. She felt so scared and vulnerable. Just by opening her eyelids, she would know who the boy who confessed his love for her was. She would know who the boy who could flirt and make puns back and forth like a second nature was. A simple movement and the face behind the mask would be revealed to Marinette. Should she? Was it really worth it?

"Bugaboo, open your eyes, please"

His voice was so… broken and sad. So she obliged. Within seconds, she discovered his identity. Marinette couldn’t be more shocked. Standing in front of her, stood the boy who had handed her an umbrella on that rainy day. The boy who lived trapped under the roof of the mansion that stood beside them. He was the same boy who defended Paris on a cat leather suit. On her mind, she melted the two into one. How could she not have recognized those mesmerizing green eyes before?

"I know myself Ladybug, and Chat Noir is the real me"

Adrien turned on his heels and walked away slowly. He couldn´t leave the roof, but he tried to get away. Ladybug jumped in front of him. Without thinking, out of control, she allowed the words slip from her lips.

"Tikki, detransform!"

A flash of red light blinded Adrien for a moment. He gasped just at the thought of it, but didn´t close his eyes. Despite of the events of the night and the harsh words, excitement warmed his belly. Standing in front of him, was the sweet girl who lived over a bakery. The girl who couldn´t formulate more than three sentences when he was close. The girl who was able to design anything. She was the same girl who threatened a villain and was selfless, the girl who saved Paris over and over.  
Somehow, Adrien didn´t feel surprised. Actually, he felt glad it was her and not someone like Chloé. Still, he didn’t regret anything he had said earlier. She couldn´t just love Adrien.

"Happy? Look, same as you, Ladybug is not real. I´m just a clumsy insecure girl behind the mask. So you fell for the wrong side of me, too"  
It was an impulse, but Adrien suddenly hugged her tightly. Marinette smelled like fresh bread and cookies. He had never noticed that smell on Ladybug. She hugged him back, and after while, he realized he should pull back.  
The night was cold, being the middle of October. Without the protection of their respective suits, it was way more notorious. Without notice, Adrien began to shiver. Marinette noticed and did something he really didn´t expect.

"Here, have my sweater" 

She tossed it at him without a warning. Then, she flashed him a smile. Was she also immune to cold?The fluff passed fast. The previous mood fell on both. They had to settle things. Adrien smiled at her in such a sad way… it melted her heart.

"I love you Bugaboo, but… I, I can´t do this right now. Until you love Chat just as much as you love Adrien, I can´t do this to you. Not to Marinette, not to Ladybug" 

"But A…-"/p>

A green light interrupted her. He was again the dork who ran through rooftops at night.

"I´m really sorry my lady, but this is going to take a while"  
Within seconds, he was on his room again. Adrien pushed his head against the cold window and watched Marinette turn into Ladybug. She stood there, looking right at him for what felt really long. It started to rain and she flew away, using her yoyo. Ladybug did not look back as she disappeared into the cold, Parisian night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know if I should continue this, it´s meant to be a one-shot but I can continue if you want. And I know this was somewhat short but I almost fell asleep and ended up rushing it a bit. And my mom was pretty much secreaming at me so uhh please let me know if you find grammar mistakes, because I'm sure there are.


End file.
